


The moment the whole world stopped

by Luthor_Super



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, First Kiss, It’s really sad y’all, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Why Did I Write This?, William is a asshole, a lot of it, fluff at the end, fluff if you squint, the SuperFriends deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthor_Super/pseuds/Luthor_Super
Summary: All logic had left her mind, nothing but sorrow and pain to replace it. Sorrow and pain that told her if she didn’t open her eyes it wouldn’t be real, that she’d wake up to the smell of coffee being made and the soft sound of Kara’s singing. Like she had dreamed of her future consisting of countless times. Like it was supposed to be.OrThe one where Lena doesn’t get there in time
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 51
Kudos: 217





	1. Earths greatest hero

**Author's Note:**

> This ones a sad one folks! 
> 
> There’s death and blood, so read at your own risk.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the read!

Lena sighed and rubbed her temples as she studied the screen in front of her. She really did question if being a CEO was worth it on days like these. The days when board members fought her on every detail, when they refused to respect her because of her age and gender. She checked her phone for any response from her best friend, but once again found nothing. She let out a huff and began to type again despite the way her body screamed and begged her to stop and eat, drink water, or even get a rare few hours of sleep. As the sound of keys clicking filled the room, something flashed across the TV that caught her attention. Her fingers still danced across the keyboard as she took in the image and text, when they stopped suddenly. Her stomach dropped, then churned in a way that made her want to grab a garbage can to throw up in, but she couldn’t, she was frozen in place, helpless as she watched the screen.

There was a live helicopter feed of Supergirl in a fight with three aliens on a rooftop, and they were going blow for blow with the Kryptonian. The blonde was bleeding from multiple places, her eyes were exhausted, her hair messy, and her chest heaving with tired breaths. She watched as two of the aliens got up from their place on the ground, and moved in a pain ridden way towards her. One managed to get behind her and hold her arms behind her back, while the other delivered blow after blow to her. She watched as her best friend collapsed onto her knees and her head slumped forward.

Lena swallowed thickly and suddenly stood up. Adrenaline ran through her veins as she ran as fast as she could through the hallways of the building. She quickly left the lobby, where people’s eyes were glued to the TVs in front of them. She ran into her car, “Steven, go to the corner of Preston and Hunter street! Now!” She yelled in a way that made her driver jump and hurry to follow her panic filled orders.

Her heart raced as they drove through the city, the buildings passed by in a blur, before they came to a screeching halt. She jumped out of the car and ran as fast as she could to where a small crowd of TMZ reporters and other people who wished to have a good story to tell had gathered. As she continued to run, she looked up to see a sight that made her heart stop. Kara was being held by the throat over the edge of the building, just like when she had fought Reign. The crowd became a murmur that never registered in her mind. She watched in seemingly slow motion as the alien let go of Kara and she came crashing down.

She hit the concrete with a harsh cracking sound, the ground shook, and the air filled with a huge cloud of dust that made Lena and everyone around her cough. While everyone else took steps back, Lena walked forward as the dust began to settle. Her heart thumped with such force that she could feel her whole chest moving as she picked up her pace towards the Kryptonian, who had yet to stand up. The dust gave way, and Lena froze at the sight it revealed, her eyes filled with tears and her breath hitched. Kara was laying in a crater, broken chunks of concrete surrounded her, her skin was covered in dust and dirt, rips in her suit displayed bruised and bleeding skin underneath. Blood spilled from her mouth, nose, ears, and forehead in steady streams. Lena's eyes grew almost too blurry to see out of with tears as they flicked over her best friend's body again, this time they focused on the green knife that stuck out of her stomach.

She blinked, her body unable to move as a single tear rolled down her cheek at the sight of the blonde. Lena watched as she gasped for air, her chest expanded in a shaky, uneven, scattered pattern. She swallowed thickly and shook her head, which effectively snapped her out of her dazed state. She began to run to Kara, her heels clicked loudly on the broken concrete below her, but the sound of her racing heart was the only thing she could hear. She didn’t slow down as she kneeled down beside Kara, the sting of the skin on her bare knees being broken barely registered in her mind.

Kara turned her head lazily towards Lena, tired blue eyes met her own as a single tear ran down her blood splattered cheek. Lena looked down the Kryptonian’s body again, her eyes focused once again on the bright green knife, blood poured out around it, a puddle had begun to form under her. Green veins popped out against Kara’s now pale and bruised skin, “oh god” Lena breathed out. Her hands floated over the blood covered body, but didn’t touch out of fear of causing more pain, “oh god” she said again, her voice broke. 

She wrapped a shaky hand around the hilt of the knife, but stopped when she felt a hand wrap around her own. She looked up through blurry eyes, “don’t” Kara choked out.

“But-“

“It’s too late” Kara whispered, a sad smile on her lips. Lena felt tears spill from her eyes and down her cheeks, her hand was pulled away from the knife and her fingers were laced within Kara’s, “stay with me? I don’t want to die alone” She said weakly, with a shaky, rushed breath that she was unable to keep in.

Lena sobbed and brought up Kara’s hand to her lips, “I’m right here, right here. I’m not going anywhere, I promise” she tried to keep her voice even, for Kara’s sake.

Kara nodded slowly, “tell Alex I love her, ok?” Her voice broke with a sob that she tried to fight, but couldn't.

Lena brought her spare hand up and pushed blonde hair out of her face, “I’ll tell her” she whispered.

Silence fell over them, the entire world seemed to stop, to go quiet, to mourn the impending loss of its greatest defender, or maybe Lena had imagined it, maybe it was only her world that stopped. She stared into tear filled blue eyes, “Lena?” Kara’s soft voice called from below her.

Lena came crashing back to reality as the voice hit her ears,“yes?” She asked softly. She hoped desperately that her voice wasn’t really as pain filled as it sounded it in her head, but the logical part of her told her it was.

“I love you, so much” 

Tears rolled down Lena’s cheeks, “I love you too” she whispered back.

Kara smiled, “can you… kiss me? I...w-want it to be the-the last thing I...do” she let out a weak sob, her body shook with the remaining strength it had.

Lena leaned forward, having forgotten about the countless people and cameras that looked on, capturing the last moments of the blonde's life. She connected their lips, the metallic taste of iron filled her mouth. She didn’t pull away, didn’t dare to open her eyes, didn’t move any muscles that weren’t in her lips, she didn’t want this moment to be over. She didn’t want Kara to be over. 

She felt the blonde's chest fall and a weak breath dance over the top of her lip, her last breath. A sob escaped her lips as she pulled away and connected their foreheads, her eyes still closed. All logic had left her mind, nothing but sorrow and pain to replace it. Sorrow and pain that told her if she didn’t open her eyes it wouldn’t be real, that she’d wake up to the smell of coffee being made and the soft sound of Kara’s singing. Like she had dreamed of her future consisting of countless times. Like it was supposed to be. 

She opened her eyes slowly, suddenly unable to stop herself, and let out a loud sob that shook her entire body. Kara’s skin was pale, the sickly green of her veins faded, but the bright red of her blood stayed angrily. Her eyes were closed, which Lena was grateful for; she’d seen dead people’s eyes, she didn’t want to see Kara’s eyes like that. They were always so full of hope, of life, she knew that they wouldn’t be anymore, dead people didn’t have hope, and dead people didn’t have life. Because that’s what Kara was now, dead. Just like her mother. The two most important people to ever be in her life had died on Lena’s watch, in front of her eyes as she stood helplessly on the sidelines.

She brought her arm around Kara’s back and lifted her upper body onto her lap. She brought her hand up to Kara’s cheek, “I love you, I love you, I love you” she whispered over and over, each time more broken and tear filled until the words morphed into useless whimpers.

Her entire body shook with sobs as her lips continued to move in the no longer understandable chant. Blood continued to drip out of Kara’s stomach and onto her, but it didn’t register, nothing did except the weight of Kara’s body on her lap, and their foreheads connecting. Lena noticed that Kara’s skin was rapidly cooling, it was now the temperature of a human, another reminder of the truth that was now her life. The sound of sirens could barely be heard over her sobs, but she still heard them. They got louder and louder until they filled the street along with bright lights that she could see through her closed eyes.

She slowly looked up to see Alex, Kelly, Nia, and other agents who she would have normally recognized running towards her. They suddenly stopped, Alex shook her head desperately, hands flew up to the back of it as tears flowed down her cheeks. Kelly and Nia stared blankly at Kara’s body that still laid on Lena’s lap, frozen except for the single, final tear that slowly ran down her cheek. Alex fell to the ground, Kelly followed her, wrapping her in a tight hug as Nia continued to stare. She looked away from Nia and back at Alex, a distant part of her mind registered the cries of anger, pain, and denial that spilled from the redheads lips.

Agents continued towards Lena, a stretcher between them along with a blanket. They crossed the broken concrete and stopped right beside Lena, who had forgotten her own existence, too wrapped up in the pain of the three women in front of her. One of them put a hand softly on her shoulder, “Miss Luthor, it’s time to let go” they practically whispered.

Lena looked back down at the blonde, “no” she whispered back.

The agent tried again, “Miss Luthor, you have to let go. We have to get her body to-“ Body. That’s the only word Lena heard. Body. The body of the woman she loved, who saved her and the entire world countless times.

“No” she said louder.

“Miss Luthor, please-“

“No!” Lena screamed, her body suddenly burned with rage, rage that made her want to kill the agent that dared to look at her with pity in their eyes, rage that made her want to kill the alien that killed Kara. She glared at the agent, “no! You’re not taking her!” She screamed again, that same rage filled her voice.

The agent sighed, then two more came to them. They grabbed Lena and pulled, hard. They dragged her away and struggled to hold her back, “no! No! No!” She yelled over and over as they lifted the blonde's lifeless body onto the stretcher. She sobbed as she tried fruitlessly to pull away from the agents until she finally collapsed from a mixture of grief and exhaustion, “please, don’t take her from me” she whispered, her voice hoarse from screaming and crying.

Lena watched as they covered the body with a blanket and wheeled the stretcher into the back of a vehicle. Almost all nearby agents saluted, the rest either continued to hold Lena back, or tried desperately to get their crying director off of the broken concrete in search of guidance, who only continued to cry in her girlfriends arms; while another group tried to calm down a rage filled Dreamer, who threatened to kill the person responsible, and lashed at any agents who were brave enough to come close to her in attempts to rationalize with her. Lena watched from her position on the ground as they shot, the dart connected with Nias neck, she quickly took a knee and looked up with tear filled eyes before she collapsed, unconscious on the ground, surrounded by agents.

The entire world stopped that day, that moment, that second when the Kryptonian took her last breath. The world lost its greatest hero, Nia lost her mentor, Kelly her karaoke partner, Alex her sister, and Lena the love of her life.


	2. El mayarah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The funeral of Supergirl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, but I have the next chapter almost done so it’ll be out soon. Shout out to Narr_master and Makhai0126 for getting me to continue this story.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy!

Four days had passed since Kara had died in Lena’s arms, since the world was shaken to its core. It felt like years and seconds at the same time, as if someone were playing with the hands of the clock that controlled how time passed. It all blurred together in a mess of pain and grief. The funeral service was in full swing, not that Lena registered it, once again, it was a blur of pain. Hundreds of thousands of people were already lined up and packed into the venue, maybe even more. Many were those Kara had saved over the years, others just mournful and wanted to show their respect and thanks to the fallen hero. Everyone came together, old, young, human, alien, it didn’t matter, they all came together in a rare display of peace and unity. No one fought, no one protested, just a sea of mournful people as far as the eye could see. 

The car that carried her casket was escorted through the city by what seemed to be every first responder vehicle in National City, with the DEO guarding it, not that anyone would dare to attack. The whole city was silent except for the sounds of sirens. People stopped working, stopped playing, stopped talking to go onto their balconies or streets to bow their heads as the car passed. What people didn’t realize as they watched the cars pass, was that just behind the car with the casket was a limo filled with loved ones. 

The car was silent with the exception of the occasional sniffle or sob that couldn’t be contained, but other than that it was bone chilling silent. They had an unspoken understanding not to speak, that any word from any of them would cause the dams that held their emotions to break. So, they sat in silence and stared at their place of choice, for Eliza, Nia, James, and Winn it was at the window, Lena supposed they found comfort in the fact that so many people came. Lena and Alex stared at their feet, too angry and afraid at the fact that she was really gone to look anywhere else. Sam had an arm wrapped tightly around Lena, scared that if she let her go she’d slip away into her pain and she’d never get her back again. Kelly had the same reaction with Alex, not that it would help anything, Lena could tell from the look in her eyes that the redhead was plotting the murder of the aliens responsible for taking away her little sister.

The car came to a stop and Lena sighed as the door was pulled open. They all started to get out, they let those in super suits get out first, then the rest of them followed. Lena looked up and tears sprung to her eyes, she hadn’t looked up the whole drive, hadn’t allowed herself to acknowledge the occasion that they really faced. She didn’t know what to expect, but it wasn’t this. There were thousands of people lined up along the street and up the stairs. A lot of them had their heads down in respect, all of them were completely silent. Lena walked up the stairs behind the coffin that was being carried by Clark, J’onn, James, and Nia, all wearing their suits. 

As Lena walked up the stairs, past hundreds of mournful faces, her eyes became increasingly blurry as they focused onto one young girl. She was about 7, wore a Supergirl costume, and tears rolled down her cheeks in a steady stream as her dad held her tightly. Lena recognized her immediately, Kara had saved her a few weeks ago, and then started to walk the girl to school after she found out that she was being bullied. Lena’s lip trembled as she saw the sobbing girl in her father's arms, and made a split second decision to pull away from the pack and go to the girl. 

She walked up to the girl and smiled, “you’re Maya, right?” She asked as she tried desperately to keep the pain out of her voice. The girl nodded in response, “she talked about you a lot” Lena said softly. 

The girl smiled sadly and wiped at her tear stained cheeks with her sleeve, “really?” She asked, her voice was hoarse and broken.

Lena smiled, “really”, she reached behind her neck and undid the clasp of her necklace. She held it in her hand and ran her thumb over it as she stared down at it, “this was one of her favourite necklaces, she wore it really often. Can you keep it safe for me?” The girl nodded eagerly in response, so Lena reached around her neck and did up the clasp. She pulled back and saw her looking down at the necklace with wide eyes, a single tear rolled down the young girl's cheek. Lena struggled to hold back sobs, “you keep that safe, don’t ever let anyone take it, ok?” Her voice grew higher the more she spoke. 

“Ok, I will” She said seriously with a curt nod.

Lena’s shoulders shook as she looked at the sight in front of her, knowing that Kara would be smiling down at her from whatever afterlife she was in. She brought a hand up and brushed back the tear on the girl's face and smiled sadly one last time before she went back to the group of her friends.

After tear filled speeches by Dreamer, Superman, Guardian, and a few others it was Lena’s turn. Alex and Eliza both couldn't speak at the funeral, only at the much smaller one they were hosting later for Kara Danvers, not Kara Zor-El. She walked up on shaky legs as the sound of her heels clicking on the floor filled the silent room. She placed the papers in her hands down on the podium in front of her and looked down at the crowd. 

She took a deep breath and cleared her throat, “thank you all for coming. You probably know me already, but I’ll introduce myself anyways, my name is Lena Luthor, I was very close with Supergirl” the word was replayed in her mind. Was. As in past tense, was, the singular verb meaning to be in past tense. She was gone, was now referred to in past tense, because that’s what she was, a life of the past. It all suddenly hit her with such force that it threatened to take her off of her feet. Tears rolled down her cheek as her shoulders shook violently.

Sam and another figure that Lena didn’t see jumped up and quickly made their way to the stage, “ok, it’s ok, you’re ok, come on” Sam whispered to her as she grabbed Lena’s hand and pulled her back to her seat beside a crying Alex.

Lena looked back up at the protium to see Cat Grant in her place, looking out at the crowd, “well, I may not be Lena Luthor, but I was close with Supergirl, so I thought I’d read her speech for her” she pulled glasses out of her purse and looked down at the paper. She cleared her throat, “Thank you all for coming. You probably know me already, but I’ll introduce myself anyways, my name is Lena Luthor, I was very close with Supergirl. To me, she was more than the blue suit and red cape that lifted cars and buildings, she was my personal hero, my friend. She would show up at my office with lunch, just to make sure I ate that day because she knew I sometimes forgot. When I refused to tell her my birthday, she managed to find my old friend from boarding school. Neither of them told me that they worked together to find my birthday, I had no clue that Supergirl knew up until the actual day. She filled my office with my favourite flowers, food from around the world, and brought me back to my hometown in Ireland for a few days. She would do that for every person in the world if she could, because that’s just who she was. She was kind, and strong, and so incredibly generous. She believed in family, not just biological, but found. One of the first things she taught me when we became friends was a phrase that she lived by, El Mayarah, stronger together. I know this is a difficult time, it’s difficult for me too, I loved her with all of my heart, but I beg of you, learn from this. Come together, don’t grow apart, because as she always said, El Mayarah, we are stronger together.” 

Cat took off her glasses and refolded the paper, then walked back to Lena and gave it to her, “she loved you too” Cat whispered in her ear. She squeezed Lena’s arm, winked, and went back to her seat. Lena didn’t miss the way her eyes were glossy with tears and how her lip trembled slightly.

The rest of the funeral passed in a blur, and before Lena knew what was happening, it was over. The assigned heroes went back up and grabbed the coffin, ready to move it to where they were going to bury her; although not really because they needed it for Kara’s funeral. Everyone stood as they lifted the casket, just as they were walking out of the door, the entire crowd said two words, two simple words that made everyone in the front row cry, “El Mayarah”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the world reacting to the Lena and Supergirl kiss situation.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments, Kudos, feedback and suggestions and always very much appreciated and welcomed!


	3. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena, who has been in a drunken haze, returns to work and finds out how the world reacts to her kissing Supergirl. William shows up at the office, sparking a heated exchange between him and the CEO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Three days had passed since the funeral, which made it officially a week since Supergirl had died. A week since Lena’s whole world came crashing down and shattered. A week without the woman she loved. If someone asked her what had happened the last three days, she couldn’t give an answer, the whole thing was like she was watching an old movie. It was a blur of motion and time, split up with intervals of crying and drinking, lots and lots of drinking, followed by the inevitable puking and hangover the next day. The exhausting cycle was never ending. She woke up and was hit with a wave of sadness so violent that it pinned her to the bed, unable to move for hours until her mouth begged her for a drink, so she’d go and get whatever bottle of alcohol was closest that day. The cycle made her sick, she hated herself for it, for being constantly drunk, for crying all day, for never feeling anything but immobilizing pain.

So, she decided to go to work, despite Sam's pleas for her to stay at home, to grieve and rest. Of course, she gave up with a sigh when Lena continued to push in her usual stubborn ways. Lena after all hadn’t been doing much worse than the rest of her friends. Alex was so consumed with rage and grief that she spent all her time searching for the aliens responsible for her sister's death, she didn’t communicate with anyone anymore, accept for Nia; who was worryingly sad and helped her. Brainy on the other hand, had completely disappeared, he hadn’t even gone to either funeral out of anger and disappointment at himself for not predicting the death.

Lena hadn’t looked at any social media, news, or even the internet in general. She knew that since it had been a week, people had already stopped playing nice, that all the media attention would now be on the kiss instead of the death. She knew, as she sat in the back of her car and watched the buildings pass, that she would be bombarded with nosy reporters who were salivating at the idea of getting a Romeo and Juliette love story. Which she supposed they almost were like. Two people in love who were forbidden to do so, and Kara was already dead, so that brought them a step closer to that part of the story. The only difference was that Romeo and Juliette were at least together when they had died, Lena and Kara didn’t even get that. That thought brought out a scoff from her lips as she silently cursed the world and whoever was supposedly in charge of it.

They rounded a corner and L-Corp came into view, complete with, as predicted, dozens of eager reporters. The car came to a stop and her driver opened the door for her, the car instantly filled with the sounds of overlapping questions and the clicking of camera shutters. She sighed and stepped out of the car as she flattened down her completely black suit, which had a long coat over it. She started to walk up the pathway accompanied by security guards, as questions that made her feel even more nauseous filled her ears.

“Did you know her real identity?”

“Did you two live together?”

“Were you and Supergirl together?

“Was Supergirl a lesbian? Are you a lesbian?”

“You kissed Supergirl as she died, was that the first time?”

“How long did you and Supergirl date?”

She tried desperately to keep her eyes forward, to not give them any of the attention they so desperately craved, but found it harder and harder with each invasive and inappropriate question. The questions filled her ears with such force that her head had begun to ache and she was starting to regret that she came almost completely sober. She kept walking up the painfully long path until she reached the door and more security opened it. She stepped in and the doors clicked behind her, the questions became nearly inaudible, muffled hums. She took deep breaths and begged for the tears not to spill as employees tried to make it seem like they weren’t staring at her, which they failed at. She sighed and continued to walk, her heels clicked on the floor loudly. 

When the elevator doors opened, Jess looked up and smiled with pity in her eyes that made Lena want to scoff. Pity wasn’t going to help anything. Pity wasn’t going to bring her back, nothing would. She walked into her office and looked around. She expected it to bring her a sense of comfort and like the world was normal, even if it were only for a moment. While it had that affect to some extent, the main emotions she felt were the same ones she’d felt for the past week; Pain, sadness, and anger. She sighed and continued into the office, after taking off her coat and hanging it up, she sat down in her familiar office chair. Her eyes danced across the room and focused on all the things that would have usually brought her joy. There were various pictures of her and Kara scattered throughout the office. Pictures from the SuperFriends Halloween, game nights, dinners, and some of her as Supergirl saving Lena. They moved to the plumerias on the table that Kara had gifted her, and she made a mental note to take cuttings from it, just in case it died.

Then, they went to the white couch across from her, the couch that had so many memories attached to it. The countless lunches, dinners, hugs, tears, laughs, and conversations together. Her mind flipped through memories, each filled her with a stronger pang of grief that felt as if someone were shooting her in the chest over and over. Her mind focused on the time when Kara held Lena as she fought to hold back tears, “you’re not going to lose me… you don’t have to be afraid, I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere. I will always be your friend, and I will always protect you, I promise” those words that used to bring her such comfort had the opposite effect on her now. She was unable to keep down the anger that bubbled in her chest as she thought about how Kara, whether she meant to or not, had lied to her. The thoughts caused sickening guilt to also bloom. She knew it wasn’t Kara’s fault, it was her own for not getting there in time.

She sighed and shook her head, “get a grip Lena” she whispered to herself. 

She opened her laptop and began to review files and reports, when a news article caught her attention, ‘Lena Luthor and Supergirls forbidden romance!’ she clicked onto it, and waves of regret and disgust washed over her. There were pictures of Lena kissing Kara, the article below made her blood run cold, she expected speculation and disapproval, but seeing it still hurt. She wanted to click out of the article, she really did, but she couldn’t, ‘it seems the youngest Luthor and Super knew each other better than we expected! As Supergirl tragically died in her arms, Lena planted a kiss on her lover's lips. The last time the Luthor was seen was at the hero's funeral, where she broke down and had to be carried off the stage.’ Lena scoffed, she hardly had to be carried, Sam just held her hand. She continued, ‘anonymous, yet reliable, sources tell us that they were in a steamy fling for months!’ she let out a angry huff of laughter. She wished that they had the chance to be together for months, but in reality, it was their first kiss.

Lena sighed and meant to click out of the article, but instead found herself faced with pages upon pages of similar articles, videos that compiled all their so called romantic moments, and social media feeds where people debated the romance. Social media is where the biggest arguments happened, there were people that talked about the kiss disgustingly, while others would stand up for the two women. There were multiple hashtags trending on Twitter, despite it having been a week, once again some were invasive and crossed a line, others were in support.

The sudden buzz of her intercom made her jump, and wipe away tears that she didn’t realize she had shed. Jess’s voice filled the room, “Miss. Luthor, I’m so sorry to interrupt you. William Dey is here” Lena scoffed, “and I know you said no visitors or interruptions but he's-“ there was shuffling and the sound of Jess speaking angrily at someone.

Lena started to stand up, her mind raced, if there was an attack who would help her? Supergirl wasn’t here anymore. Suddenly, William, who had clearly taken the phone from Jess, was speaking, “me and half of CatCo know kara Danvers was Supergirl. You really didn’t think I’d figure it out? I’m a fucking world class reporter. Let me in or I give them exclusives for their article” his voice was cold and filled with venom and rage. 

Lena’s heart sped up and her blood ran cold. He knows, half of Catco knows and they were writing an article, which meant that the whole world would soon know. There was more scuffling on the line, and the sound of Jess cursing was louder, indicating that she got the phone back. Lena took in a deep breath, “send him in” she said against her better judgement.

She made sure her appearance was calm and collected, despite the fact that her mind screamed the opposite. She clicked out of the article and opened a random document and began to type, not caring if it made sense with the topic or not. The doors were thrown open and William stormed in, but Lena didn’t look up, she didn’t want to give him that satisfaction. As he stalked closer and the feeling of rage radiated off of him, the disdain Lena felt grew more and more prevalent. He stopped so close to her desk that his legs were pressed against it, “I knew you were a bitch, but I never realized just how much of one you were” Lena could envision the way his eyes burned with rage without even having to look up.

Lena continued to type, she didn’t even look up at him, “and what exactly did I do that made you realize how much of a bitch I was?” Her voice was completely even and calm. 

He scoffed, “what did you do? You know what you did!” He slammed his hands down on the desk, making Lena jump ever so slightly, “you kissed my girlfriend!” He yelled as he leaned in towards Lena.

Now she stopped typing and flicked her eyes up, “she was not your girlfriend, don’t kid yourself” she said coldly.

He slammed her laptop closed and she moved her hands out of the way just in time, “yes she was! We had gone on a date!” 

Lena sighed and stood, she needed a drink if she was going to continue talking to this man. She knew Kara was about to turn him down, that she hated him with every inch of her being, but, with her ever so sweet nature, was scared to hurt him. She walked over to the bar and poured herself a glass of scotch, then sipped it, the cool liquid burned on its way down. William still fumed, he seemed even more offended that Lena had to audacity to stand and walk away from him, “now, William, I can see you’re getting a little worked up when there’s nothing for you to get worked up about. Kara wasn’t your girlfriend. You two went on a single date, a date which she told me she hated. So, if you would kindly stop referring to her as your girlfriend and leave my office, I would very much appreciate that” she took another long sip while she silently praised herself for keeping her composure when she really just wanted to pull out the gun she kept in her drawer.

He stalked closer to her, “no, I will not. Because she was my girlfriend, and you kissed her!” He let out a inhuman like groan that, frankly, made Lena embarrassed for him. He was so close to her that she could feel his breathing when he continued, “but I guess it doesn’t matter now, does it? No. Because she’s dead, because of you. She’s dead like the rest of her god forsaken species. If she was lying about being my girlfriend and kissed you, the bitch deserved it-“

The rest of his words became muffled as the whole room went blurry and dark, the only clear thing was William and that obnoxious, angry look he was giving her. Rage filled Lena so strongly that she plotted a million different ways to kill him with whatever was in the room. Because how dare he insult Kara like that, insult her memory. Her breath quickened and her eyes narrowed as she pulled her arm back without fully realizing, as if she were on autopilot, and then her fist connected with his mouth. Lena fought to keep her face clear of pain as she felt his teeth dig into her knuckles. He brought a hand up and touched his mouth as blood dripped down his chin, and looked down at the sticky red liquid that shone on his fingers. His eyes snapped back up to Lena. He pulled his own hand back, but Lena was quicker, another punch connected, this time to his nose so hard that she felt the bone crunch under her hand.

He fell to the floor with a loud cry of pain as blood spilled from his nose in a steady stream, it flowed into his hands and down his neck. He looked up at her with tear filled eyes as blood continued to spew down his face. Lena slipped her now throbbing, shaky hand in her pocket to hide the fact that the stunt had resulted in her being hurt as well. She stepped closer to William, she now towered over him, “you ever call Kara a bitch again and I’ll fucking kill you” she snarled in a borderline animalistic way.

“You’re fucking insane!” He yelled as he stood up on wobbling legs. Lena noted how his voice was strangled and nasally from his broken nose, “I’ll tell the whole fucking world who Kara really was! I’ll expose her for having such a fucking god complex and sleeping with a bitch Luthor!” 

Before Lena even realized what she was doing, the hand that held her scotch opened and the glass crashed to the ground. Glass scattered across the floor and scotch made Lena almost slip as she stepped forward and grabbed him by the collar and pinned him to a nearby wall, “fuck you. If ever see your fucking face again, if you ever put Kara’s name in that filthy fucking mouth of yours again, I’ll skin you alive. You hear me?” Her body shook with adrenaline, all the pain in her hand that she felt seconds ago was suddenly gone, all that mattered was Kara.

He blinked with now red eyes at Lena, “fuck you” he said, his voice hoarse from the pressure on his throat. He coughed, which caused blood to shoot out of his mouth and splatter onto Lena’s face. 

Lena released him from the wall and dragged him into the hallway, where a stunned Jess stood rapidly and called security. She pulled William in close, “get out of my building” she said before she pushed him with all her strength away.

Security ran down the hall and dragged him away as he yelled about how insane she was. Lena walked back into her office, her mind was filled with rage and thoughts about the tabloids tomorrow, ‘Supergirls lover goes crazy!’ ‘Losing her lover a breaking point? Lena reverts to her true Luthor ways and beats reporter!’ She scoffed as she poured herself another glass of scotch. 

Her phone suddenly rang, ‘Alex’ was displayed across the screen, she quickly hit the green button. The three words that Lena had been waiting to hear for a week came through the phone, “we found them” she put her scotch down on the desk and began to run through her office and down the hall. Jess’s confused and concerned cries faded the further she got, the sound replaced by her heart pounding in her ears as a small smile tugged at her lips. They had finally caught them. They were finally going to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed
> 
> Idk if I’m a huge fan of this chapter, but I reworked it over and over and this is the best I came up with, so this is what I bring you.
> 
> Sorry it took so long for a new update, life has been insane and crazy. I’ll have a update soon!


	4. Scotch and broken hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally found the men responsible for taking away Kara, how will they handle it?
> 
> Plus, Alex and Lena sad drunk bonding.

Lena’s car came to a screeching halt outside of the DEO and she jumped out. Her heart pounded as she passed security, ignoring their pleas for her to stop and sign her name. She walked down the stairs and immediately her eyes found what she was looking for. J’onn, Nia, Alex and countless agents stood over three men. Their hands were behind them in power dampening cuffs, their faces were bloodied and bruised, a sight that Lena took in happily. Alex’s eyes flicked up to Lena when she appeared next to her, and she almost backed away at the sight of the pure rage that burned in them. She looked down at the men, and the one who Lena recognized as the man that killed Kara looked up at her with a huge smile on his lips, “I killed your little bitch of a girlfriend” he bragged.

Lena had a string of colourful threats and insults on her tongue when there was sudden movement beside her. She tore her eyes away from the man and looked at Alex, whose face was contorted with rage as she held her gun pointed at the man. The entire DEO went silent, frozen at sight of what they were sure was about to be an execution. The only sound was Alex’s angry breathing until J’onn spoke, “Alex, don’t” his voice was somehow stern and soft at the same time.

Alex laughed, not the type of laugh that Lena was used to from the eldest Danvers, this laugh was filled with pain and anger. She glared at the kneeling man, “and why not?! He killed her!” She snarled.

“I know. Trust me, I know how angry and hurt you are. Not only because she was like a daughter to me, but because I can feel it. It’s radiating off of you, I can feel and hear it from across the building. I know how you feel. But you have to be better than him Alex, you have to”

Lena watched the debate happen over her friend's face. She agreed with Alex, he deserved to be killed, right here, right now. He took away Kara, he didn’t deserve to live, didn’t deserve to ever feel happiness when she never would again. If Alex didn’t kill him, she sure would. If was his fault that her life became like this, a sad, drunken nightmare that she wished she could just wake up from. The sound of her heart pounding filled her ears as she looked down at the vial excuse of a man in front of her. He still had that crooked smile on his split lips, his messy brown hair was down across his swollen and bruised eyes. She looked back up at Alex, who’s hands were now shaking and tears shimmered in her eyes. Lena silently begged her to just shoot him, she couldn’t stand to look at him anymore. 

“Alex, please. I’ve already lost one daughter this week. Don’t make them take away another” J’onn begged, his voice was soft and slightly strained as he tried not to let the tears he was fighting rise to the surface.

The dam that held back Alex’s tears broke and soon her entire body shook with sobs, the gun was still held tightly in her hand, pointed at the man's head. J’onn moved beside her and placed a hand on hers, effectively lowering the gun, then took it out of her hands. Alex turned to him, “why couldn’t you just let me kill him?” She asked, her voice so broken it was unrecognizable. She brushed away tears and sniffed as anger bloomed in her eyes again and seemed to overtake her, “why J’onn, you claim to have loved her, but you won’t let me avenge her death, so is it all bullshit?!” Her voice became louder with every word until she was yelling.

Lena could tell that J’onn was struggling to remain stone faced, that the words Alex were saying caused wounds to bloom within him. Her eyes went wide with shock as Alex pushed him, but of course he didn’t move, “why?!” Another push, “why?! Tell me why you won’t let me kill him!” She yelled, the veins in her neck became visible as she continued. He didn’t speak, didn’t move, just let Alex’s hands connect with the metal of his suit over and over. Lena saw the palms of Alex’s hands were growing red from hitting the metal so many times, but it didn’t slow her down, “my life is worthless without her! So why does it matter?!” Her voice became choked with tears again, “why? Why? Why?” She asked over and over again, each time more broken and strained.

She stopped pushing him, and instead gripped his suit tightly as she began to cry again, this time harder, in a way that reminded Lena of when Kara first died. The sound of her yells and sobs bounced off of the DEO walls as she leaned her head down on J’onns chest. Her body seemed to shrink- no, not her body. Her spirit, her soul, her drive. For the first time, Lena didn’t see an ounce of the always present intimidating and fearsome ways of the agent, it all melted away and revealed how Alex really was in this moment; broken. There was no other word to describe it in the 6 languages that Lena knew. Lena saw the last gleam of the spark that once burned brightly inside her be snuffed out. She swallowed thickly as she continued to watch, just as everyone else in the room as Alex’s whole body shook with sobs. 

They stayed like that for a long time, the sound of Alex’s cries surrounded them as she leaned onto J’onn. He continued to just stare straight ahead, in a way that was almost unnerving and uncharacteristic. The sound of heels clicking down the stairs accompanied Alex’s cries, and as Lena turned she saw Kelly hastily walking towards them. She moved to Alex, wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and practically peeled her off of J’onn as she whispered into her ear. They all watched in silence as they walked down the hall and disappeared into the locker room. 

The kneeling man let out a loud laugh that cracked through the DEO, and everyone glared at him. He continued to laugh so hard that his face turned red and he said that his ribs ached. Just as Lena was about to say something, strings of blue light flew past her, and suddenly the man was gone with a blur of motion. She blinked in confusion until she heard a loud cry of shock and panic across the room. She turned to see him being thrown against the wall then land on the floor with a loud, painful thud. Lena traced the rope like light back to Nia, who then pulled on it and he flung across the floor to lay in front of their feet. He gasped as tears burned in his eyes. Lena looked back at Nia, and smirked, a swell of pride filled her chest. While this wasn’t as good as killing him, she would accept it. Nia nodded to her in response as the dream energy faded. J’onn moved forward and picked him up with a single hand. Lena blinked in surprise as the man was literally dragged down the hall as he continued to gasp for air painfully and blood dripped from his nose.

————————

Lena opened the door and flicked her eyes across the room, until they landed on what she came for. Alex was sat on the floor, her eyes were closed, and her head was leaned back against the locker behind her. One of her knees was bent up, where a bottle of scotch sat until she brought it up to her lips and took a long sip. Lena took a step in and let the door close with a click behind her. Alex opened an eye in her direction, then closed it again and sighed deeply. Lena moved through the room and sat beside Alex, the coolness of the concrete seeped through her pants with ease and onto her skin. They sat in a thick silence until Lena broke it, “where’s Kelly?” She asked softly.

Alex sighed, “she’s getting food. Apparently not eating in two days is bad for you” she said with a shrug and brought the bottle back up to her lips.

Lena hummed in response and silence fell over them again. She took in a deep breath, “you know I… I miss her too. A lot” she said softly.

Alex opened her eyes and smiled sadly, “I know. You were in love with her” Lena nodded slowly, Alex took in a deep breath and handed the bottle to Lena, who sipped from it gratefully, “she loved you too by the way” Alex let out a huff of laughter and Lena looked at her, confused, “did you know she flew to Spain to get you those plumerias you have in your office? She stole them from this fancy garden. Can you believe it? Kara the Golden Retriever puppy Danvers, stealing” she shook her head, a wide smile was plastered on her lips.

They both laughed genuinely for the first time in a week, “I remember the time she showed up at my penthouse and began to drink a smoothie I had made. I was in my bedroom so I didn’t see her drink it and when I came back, she was all excited and said” Lena cleared her throat and put on her best Kara expression, “Golly Lena! This smoothie is amazing! You should send me the recipe! What’s in here?” She slipped back to Lena, “what she didn’t realize, is that smoothie she loved so much and drank, had an insane amount of kale in there” she chuckled and shook her head.

Alex snorted loudly and her eyes went wide, “Lena! You didn’t! Did you tell her?” She gasped.

Lena laughed loudly, “yep, I told her! You should have seen her face. She was so betrayed and began to- I kid you not Alex- wash her mouth out with water. I swear there were tears in her eyes as she lectured me on how that was so cruel to do to a person, and how she would never talk to me again” 

They laughed so hard that tears began to form in their eyes, and for the first time in a week, the world felt like it hadn’t shattered under them. Alex gasped for air, “I’ve never met anyone in my life who hated anything green as much as her” they both laughed again.

The laughter eventually faded and silence filled the room again. They took turns sipping from the scotch, but the reason had shifted from hoping to become numb to drinking in companionship- mostly. Lena took in a deep breath, “can we make a deal?” Alex hummed in response and looked back at her, “without her here, it’s only a matter of time before one of us goes. When that happens, whoever goes first, and god knows if we go to the same place as Kara, but if we do, we find her. We hug her, and tell her how much we love her, for ourself and the other”

Alex looked at her, “sounds like a deal to me” she took another sip from the bottle, “and Lena? If it’s me, can you take care of Eliza and Kelly for me?” Her voice took on a somber tone and she brought the bottle up to her lips. Lena recognized the way Alex stumbled over her words slightly, a clear indication that she was drunk. 

Lena smiled sadly, “of course Alex, I promise” she pursed her lips in thought, “if it’s me, take care of my plumerias” Alex let out a huff of laughter as she raised the bottle in Lena’s direction in agreement, “and Sam and Ruby of course. That girl loves you, she’s already lost her one of her hero’s, you’re the other. She’ll look up at you” She sighed, “and Nia. That kid, she’s like a little sister to me, you know? To all of us. Seeing her like this, so broken, it hurts. So whoever is left, take care of Nia. Because I love her, she deserves to be happy. To turn out better than me and you” she took the bottle from Alex and took a long sip. She looked down at it and realized it was already well past the halfway mark, “yeah, she deserves to turn out better” she sighed and took another sip as silence fell over them again. Her cheeks were dusted pink, each word was slightly slurred as she crept past the threshold of being somewhat still sober to drunk.

Lena suddenly remembered the encounter in her office earlier as she looked down at her still throbbing hand. Her knuckles were already bruised and swollen, the skin across them was broken and had blood dried across them. She could still make out the tooth marks from when she punched William. She took the bottle from Alex and took a long swig, “so, something happened today that you should probably know about” Alex looked at her and coaxed her to continue, “William Dey showed up at my office today” 

Alex scoffed, “god Kara hated him”

“We all do” Alex hummed in agreement, “well, it seems that he and the majority of Catco figured out Kara’s identity. They’re supposedly posting an article about it. I beat him up, but I don’t think that’ll stop him” she said with a sigh.

Alex’s back went straighter, “I was wondering why you had blood on you, and what happened to your hand. You definitely broke a few knuckles by the way” she sighed and after a few words, let out a whispered “fuck” as she groaned and brought her hands up to her face in frustration.

Lena sighed again, “yeah. Fuck. What’re we going to do?” She asked as she took another sip.

Alex sighed, “just to clarify, if I were sober, I’d be really fucking mad, and I still am, but right now, I don’t really feel much of anything. So, yeah” she sighed again and continued, “well, first, I’m gonna beat the shit out of him. Second, it’s out now, it’s too late to stop it, it’s going to come out, any minute now. So, we get ahead of it” she explained, “well, actually, I don’t know if that’ll be the order. But either way, I’m gonna beat the shit out of him” she said with a shrug. She took the bottle from Lena and drank the rest of the liquid, then set the bottle down next to her with a clunk.

Lena smiled and stood, her head spun slightly, but once she regained her balance, she held out a hand, “to beating the shit out of William Dey” she said with a smirk. Alex took her hand and pulled herself up with a groan. She pulled Lena in close and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Just as Lena was about to open the door, it swung open to reveal Kelly, who jumped slightly and tightened her grip on the bag of food in her hand. Her face ran through a range of emotions at the sight in front of her. She seemed to settle on confusion, her eyebrows were raised “Lena, hi” she looked between the two of them, “should I be concerned?” She asked somewhat seriously, her eyes narrowed.

Alex hummed, “nah. We’re good. We’re just gonna go expose my sisters identity to the world and then beat up a reporter” she said matter of factly.

Kelly blinked at them, then let out a huff, “alright” she stepped out of their way. 

Alex leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's lips, “I love you, so much” she said with a smile. 

They walked down the hall, stumbling slightly as they went along thanks to the entire bottle of scotch they drank. Alex’s arm was slung across Lena’s shoulders. Confused agents watched them pass, which earned glares from both women that made them scurry away and continued to do their work. They chuckled proudly at how much they scared everyone. Alex found J’onn and updated him on the situation. The three of them debated on what to do, and once they came to an agreement, Alex and Lena stumbled their way back to the locker room and began to prepare as Kelly convinced them to eat something in their drunken state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Also, an update two days in a row? I’m impressing myself here.
> 
> I know Alex would typically respond by killing William, but this is my reasoning to how she responded: grief and pain does weird things to people. She’s numb, and drunk.


	5. Stolen Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Lena, and Cat respond to Williams article, Lena recognizes a familiar face in the crowd, plus some possible healing?

Lena looked nervously out to the crowd, their mumbling filled her ears as she swallowed nervously. She thanked whoever was listening that she didn’t have a hangover- a fact that concerned her because of how much she drank, but it worked out in her favour nonetheless. There’s no way she could have done this hungover, although she was starting to regret doing it almost completely sober from the way her heart thumped in her chest. She wore another one of her black dress shirts with a black suit jacket, black heels, a darker shade of red lipstick, and her hair was slicked back into a tight ponytail. Her eyes flicked to the right of her, where Alex stood in her full DEO uniform. She was trying desperately to remain stone faced, but Lena knew her well enough to know she was panicked on the inside. Beside Alex stood Cat, who was also in a black dress, but unlike Lena and Alex, she was completely calm and collected. Cat Grant was one of the only people in the world who made Lena unnerved. While she had been mostly kind to her, she heard the stories of how she stayed completely calm in the most terrifying moments. Lena had even heard the rumour that when she was held at gunpoint by an unhappy subject of one of her articles, she made him leave the office crying; for the record, she fully believed the story. 

She looked back up to the audience as someone approached them, “we’re ready for you to step out in 15, 14, 13...” the countdown continued, each number causing Lena’s heart to pound louder until her ears nearly ached from the sound. She flexed her wrapped hand, which caused pain to shoot up through her knuckles. She squared her shoulders, “3, 2, 1, go” the assistant said, and placed a hand lightly on Alex’s back to usher them out of the curtain.

Alex stepped out from behind the curtain on the stage, closely followed by Cat and Lena. She stopped at the podium with Cat and Lena settled at their respective positions behind her. The microphone picked up the end of her clearing her throat, and Alex began, “thank you all for coming on such short notice, I know it’s late. My name is Special Agent Danvers, I work closely with the FBI, and worked very closely with Supergirl. You are probably all wondering what this press conference is about. We received information about an article that will be posted by CatCo WorldWide Media, most likely tonight. The subject of this article is Supergirl's secret identity, and it is being posted by a man who she considered a friend before she died. We plan to get ahead of this article” Alex sighed when the now loud audience caused her voice to be drowned out.

Lena’s eyes danced across the sea of reporters and civilians as they broke out into a hectic series of questions and shouts. She was drawn to a man who stood alone off to the side, so far away that Lena could barely see his face. She squinted her eyes, then they went wide as she recognized him, the long hair, the too rigid stance, it was Brainy. She fought back a smile not only at the fact that he was ok, but that she was going to be able to tell Nia; she had been worried sick over him on top of the grief of losing Kara.

Alex cleared her throat, which regained Lena’s attention and the crowd grew silent again. She looked down at the papers in front of her, before she shook her head, folded them, and put them into her pocket. She took a deep breath, “to you, she was a superhero, a symbol of hope, someone who would rescue you from a burning building. While she was those things, she was so much more. Her name was Kara Zor-El Danvers. She was a sister- my sister, a daughter, a friend, and loved. Her favourite food was potstickers and our moms homemade chocolate pecan pie, but hated kale with a passion” she looked over her shoulder at Lena, “the woman that stands behind me to my right is Lena Luthor, my best friend, and the woman who loved my sister. Their love will be talked about in the article. This article violates mine, Lena and Kara’s privacy, it should not exist, but unfortunately, it does. And it will be published. So to speak on that, I invite Ms. Cat Grant up here” 

Lena’s heart ached as tears burned in her eyes. She hated that they had to do this, that once again, she had to be reminded of the forever painful fact that Kara was gone. She hated that because of Lena’s last name, it was possible that Kara’s memory would be overshadowed by the love they felt for each other. She hated the world for taking her away, and hated everyone in it for causing it to be entirely more painful than it should have been. She sighed as Alex stepped away and Cat stepped up to the microphone.

Cat cleared her throat, “I’ll make this brief. While Agent Danvers did not want to say the name of this so-called reporter because she is a kind person, I am not. The man in question is William Dey, who is a reporter at Catco WorldWide- or I should say previously, because he’s fired. All others who worked on this article will be suspended without pay, and I will be honest, most, if not all will be fired. Anyone who writes a negative article about either Kara, Agent Danvers, or Miss Luthor will be faced with me, and that is not something you want” she paused and looked down at the crowd, “any questions? No? Wonderful” she turned on her heel and went back to her previous position.

Lena blinked as a shocked silence fell over everyone who had just witnessed the force that was Cat Grant. Her mouth was slightly ajar before she brought her bottom lip between her teeth in order to stop herself from smiling, which didn’t work, of course. Her and Alex made eye contact, which only worsened the fight for professional etiquette on both sides.

Alex stepped forward to the microphone once again, “Thank you Ms. Grant for your passionate words” Cat smiled and the audience chuckled nervously in response. Alex looked over her shoulder and met Lena’s emerald eyes in question. Lena blinked and looked out at the crowd, a growing wave of nausea crept up into her throat. She swallowed thickly and shook her head discreetly. Alex looked forward again, “that will be all for now. There will be no questions at this time, thank you” Alex said, her voice professional and cool as always. It always surprised Lena just how different the redhead could be. She's seen her go from a highly trained director of a secret service, to playing soccer with Ruby in mere seconds. 

She walked behind the stage as if on autopilot, and immediately felt herself physically relax at the fact that the conference was over. She scanned the assistants, agents and stage managers who were crowding them until she met a familiar pair of sad dark brown eyes. She smiled and pushed through the crowd, mumbling apologies as she went. She finally reached Nia, who stood alone against a wall with her arms across her in a way that she did when she was really upset. Lena automatically put a hand on her back and led her through the halls into an empty room. The door clicked behind them, and Lena pulled her into a hug, and refused to let go when the girl struggled until she relaxed and wrapped her arms around her. She felt Nia lean down and tuck her face into her neck, tears soon began to soak through her shirt as her body shook with sobs.

Lena fought her own tears, telling herself that she had to be strong for Nia as she held her tightly. She ran her hand across dark brown hair, “I know darling. It’s alright. You’re ok, let it out” she whispered softly in her ear. She refused to let go, they must have stayed like that for at least an hour until Nia eventually ran out of tears and pulled back. She brought a hand up and brushed away tears from her cheek while she smiled sadly, “better?” She asked softly.

Nia nodded, and cast her gaze downward, “yeah. Thanks Lena” she whispered, her voice hoarse.

Lena smiled and grabbed her hand, “no need to thank me. You’re my family, I love you” Nia nodded with a small smile on her lips. She could tell a weight had been lifted off of the woman’s shoulders, as if she was finally starting to be able to heal; like one more cry in someone’s arms was all she needed. Lena suddenly remembered who was in the audience, her eyes went wide, “Oh my god, how could I forget. Brainy was in the audience” 

Nias head shot up, “what? Where?” Her eyes were wide, her voice no longer a whisper, in fact she was practically yelling.

Lena smiled, “very back, he was wearing a black hoodie and black pants” Nia ran out of the room in full sprint as she yelled a ‘thanks Lena, love you too’ over her shoulder. Lena smiled and shook her head as she walked out of the room.

______

As Lena brought the glass- not bottle, a fact she was very proud of- back up to her lips, she watched the credits roll on the screen. She sighed as the ‘are you still watching?’ Message came up, and grumbled about how she should buy Netflix so it would stop shaming her; she had literally just finished outing the identity of the dead woman she loved, she should be able to watch 4 episodes of The Great British Bake Off without judgement. She brought up the remote and pressed play on another episode and watched mindlessly as she managed to force down another bite of salad. She reached behind her and grabbed the blanket, when a sweater tumbled out. She pressed pause on the show and wiped her hands on a napkin before she picked up the dark blue fabric. Her heart clenched violently as she realized it was Kara’s ‘power to the girls’ sweater, she must have left it recently and lena just hadn’t used the blanket since. She clutched the fabric and brought it up to her face, she took a deep breath, the smell of Kara filled her nose. Her lips curled up in a smile and she pulled the sweatshirt away and looked at it. She always loved the sweater, it made kara look softer than usual, like all the Supergirl in her just melted away as soon as the material hit her skin. She should text Alex saying that she had it, it was possible that she’d want it, but not tonight. Tonight, she would hold it tightly to her chest and face, just to get the illusion that Kara was near her again. She sat with the material in her hands as she pulled out her phone, and clicked the familiar contact. 

Ringing filled her ears, she knew there wouldn’t be an answer, but she still called every night and left a message. The bubbly voice flowed out of the speaker, “hi there! It’s Kara! Sorry that I missed your call, I’m probably eating! Leave a message and I’ll get back to you lickety split! Bye!” 

Lena smiled, no matter how many times she heard that message, it would always fill her chest with love. Rao she loved that woman. The beep followed and she spoke, “hi darling. So, a lot happened today. First, I went back to work, which I know I know, you always say I work too much, but whatever” she let out a huff of laughter, “the media seems to be obsessed with our kiss, which honestly, I can’t say I blame them. William paid me a visit, I beat him up- I enjoyed that by the way. Then me and your sister got drunk together in the DEO locker room, and we revealed your identity to the world. I also saw Brainy today, and Nia texted me that she was able to talk to him a bit. Now I’m on hour” she looked down at her watch, “5 of the great British baking show. So yeah… fun day. I love you, I miss you, and goodnight” she pulled the phone away from her ear and pressed the red button. 

She fell asleep a few hours later with the TV playing softly in the background and Kara’s sweatshirt pulled into her face. Her dreams were filled of Kara, of the countless sunsets watched on mountaintops, the failed homemade dinners, all of their favourite things to do together, accept one crucial thing changed; everytime it ended with a kiss, like it should have. Their entire life together played through Lena’s mind, made of both reality and fiction. The day of their proposal on their favourite mountain, their marriage near the duck pond, the birth of their daughters Alex and Alura, all of it, complete with the soft singing and smell of coffee in the morning. Lena smiled softly in her sleep as she fell into the comfort of the reality that could have been hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Feel free to skip this if you want lol
> 
> Sorry it’s been forever since I’ve posted. This is probably the most personal I’ll ever get on here; one of my best friends is terminally ill and not doing too well, so writing this story got a bit too real lmao. 
> 
> Anyways! Sorry again it took forever. Another update will be coming in a few days!


	6. Cruel Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finds out the world can be crueler than she previously thought.

Almost two months passed, and slowly, so incredibly slowly, they had finally started to heal. Nia returned to work, and was able to go the whole day without crying or ending up calling Lena at 4am because she couldn’t sleep. Brainy had mostly come back, although it was at a distance, he communicated with them semi regularly now. Alex was able to go full days without getting completely drunk, an achievement that they celebrated avidly. She had kept her promise with Lena, and in her words, beat the shit out of William Dey. Not only was he now jobless and publicly blacklisted, but he sported multiple fractured and broken bones, two black eyes, split lips from both Lena and Alex, and many many other injuries. He was also being extremely closely watched by the DEO- as in they have all his devices chipped, and have microphones throughout his house. Lena was also slowing down on the drinking, she was able to have short breaks from the guilt and pain, and was able to find comfort in writing letters, leaving voicemails, and talking to Kara.

The world on the other hand, had not come close to healing, or being back to normal, it was still in near chaos. Of course the people were starting to move on, there were still huge memorials everywhere, and people talked about her extremely often, but there had been a shift. Supergirl was no longer a mystery, she was perceived as more human. People who had gone to school, worked with, or just interacted with Kara came forward with pictures and stories about her. It seemed to bring the public a sense of comfort and peace. Since Cat Grant had personally threatened every single person on the planet that dare to say a negative things about them or violate their privacy; the superfriends were being left relatively alone. But, as always, there were two distinct sides of the population, and it wasn’t the story sharing ones that caused the issues. Ever since she’d been gone, the attacks throughout the world had increased a concerning amount. Aliens and humans alike have seen the opportunity to attack, and they’ve seized it. There’s been a record number of robberies, violent attacks, alien attacks, and anti alien violence, especially in National City. Even with Kelly taking over as guardian, Nia as Dreamer, Brainy working with them sometimes, Alex, J’onn and the rest of the DEO working at full force, they couldn’t keep up. Nia and Kelly revealed their identity to Andrea and Cat, with multiple NDAs of course, just so they could keep a steady paycheck while saving the world. Lena’s assassination attempts had also become scarily more frequent, without Kara there to protect her, she was essentially a sitting duck.

Today was one of those chaotic, horrible days that made Lena want to quit her job, get a lifetime supply of scotch, and just not get up from her bed again. There had been three robberies, two shootings, two car chases, and countless smaller crimes. The police, heroes, military, and DEO were swamped trying to keep the city, and the rest of the country, in one piece- which was actually a threat a few days ago. Lena was currently trying to help Brainy develop a way that would allow Nia, Kelly and Alex to fly with ease, but not interfere with their mobility or suits, which proved to be more difficult than she expected. The heroes response times weren’t fast enough, but with this, it would allow them to move and be on scene almost three times as fast. 

The light from her laptop reflected in her tired green eyes as she heard a passing cop car's siren cut through the thick silence of her office. She sighed and ran a hand over her ponytail clad hair as her eyes flicked over to the picture of Kara she kept on her desk. It was in a white frame, and the only thing non-work related on the surface. She sighed again as she looked at the blue eyes, “I miss you” she whispered as she brought a hand up and ran the back of it softly across the picture, “the world has gone to shit since you’ve left” she said with a chuckle.

The sharp sound of gunfire rang through the office, her head snapped up. She paused, as she tried to figure out if it was inside, her heart thumped in her chest. Another gunshot. Her phone buzzed, accompanied by the alarm, and the TVs image was overtaken by live security footage. A man she vaguely recognized stormed down the hallway with alarming speed, gun in hand. She clicked the button under her desk, a new, yet necessary addition. It worked similarly to the signal watch, or the panic button a bank teller had, except this one sent a message to all the superfriends phones. She swallowed thickly as she heard the footsteps approaching, as she stepped and reached for the drawer where she kept her gun, the doors swung open. He stepped in, gun out in front of himself, “don’t even try it” he said gruffly as he stepped closer. He waved his gun up, so she put her hands up.

Lena’s heart thumped in her chest, She had just reached a point where getting shot didn’t seem like a good alternative to being here without Kara. So why did this have to be happening now? “who are you? What do you want?” She asked slowly, trying to keep her voice calm. 

He laughed, “it doesn’t matter who I am. All I want is to make you pay” 

“Pay? For what?” Her voice wavered slightly.

He laughed, but it wasn’t a lighthearted, genuine laugh. It was full of anger, and disgust. He regained his exposure and continued, “for being with that filthy, earth betraying alien” he said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Then, it clicked. The man standing in front of her was Daniel Todd, an agent for the children of liberty. The security footage on her TV switched, and she flicked her eyes over to it quickly. Alex was running through the building at a full sprint. She just had to wait a little bit longer, so she lied, she tried to reason with him, “I know how you feel. They don’t belong here. They’re taking our jobs. They’re stronger, faster, smarter. They could wipe out the entire population if they wanted before we even knew what was happening.” she cringed at every word that came out of her mouth. She hated that she said those words, even if she had to. She hated that she sounded like Lex or Lillian, like a Luthor.

He opened his mouth to respond, but the door swung open, Alex came storming in, gun pointed towards the man, “get down on the ground! Now!” She yelled.

His eyes were wide, but instead of doing as she said, he moved his finger onto the trigger. Two gunshots rang through the room as she watched him fall to the ground. Alex holstered her gun and walked over to him, “I’ll call a medic” she said as she pulled out her phone, unaware of what happened right beside her.

Warmth ran across Lena’s stomach, accompanied by liquid that started to soak through her shirt. She furrowed her eyes in confusion, she hadn’t spilled anything on herself. She pressed her hands to her stomach, a sharp pain coursed through her. She pulled her hands away. 

Oh. That’s what it was.

She looked down at her blood covered hands. The warm, sticky red fluid coated her palms and ran down around her fingers, forming rings made of blood. She almost wanted to laugh at how ludicrous it all was. She had just started to accept that she had lost Kara, just started to move on, to find a will to live again, and then she gets shot. She could just imagine whoever was in charge of the universe towering over her as they laughed and pulled the puppet strings of their cruel joke. She let out a sharp, single chuckle as she felt the blood run down her lower stomach and legs. She pressed her hands back to her stomach, and pulled them away, they were dripping with blood now. She flicked her eyes up, “Alex?” She called, she only hummed in response, “Alex” she said in a stern voice.

Alex looked up, her eyes went wide, “what the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck?! Lena!” She yelled as she lunged forwards and caught Lena as she collapsed.

She cradled Lena just as she had cradled Kara, the thought brought a small smile to her lips. Warmth bloomed across her chest as an unusual sense of ease ran through her. She hoped this is how Kara felt, at ease, warm, comfortable. She looked into Alex’s deep brown eyes, and they seemed to have a conversation without a single sound uttered. Alex knew that this was it. She smiled sadly, “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere” she said softly as she grabbed Lena’s hand firmly in hers.

Lena smiled at the choice of words, the very same ones Kara had told her all those years ago on that couch. Blood continued to flow out in a steady stream, “Alex?” She asked. She almost flinched at how weak and soft her voice was. 

Alex did flinch, but she pushed it down and swallowed whatever sobs threatened to spill from her lips, “yeah?” She asked softly.

“R-remember what we talked about? Nia, S-Sam, and Ruby?”

Alex nodded as a single tear rolled down her cheek, “yes, I remember” she paused, “and your plumerias” she said with a soft laugh. 

Lena smiled as weakly as her breaths, “t-thanks” she said weakly, “t-tell t-them I l-love them” tears began to well up in her throat.

Alex nodded again, more tears spilled, “yeah, of course. I promise” 

Lena nodded weakly, Alex?”

“Yes? I’m right here”

“I-I l-love you” she gasped as she fought for each breath, each word. 

Alex smiled softly, “I love you too” she choked as she fought back a sob.

She squeezed Alex’s hand right as panic started to rise in her chest as she realized what was really happening; she was dying. She felt tears roll down her cheeks as she looked into Alex’s eyes. Each breath became harder and harder, the sound of the city below became increasingly muted, and her vision darkened around the edges. She could hear Alex saying “I’m right here Lena. I’ll take care of them. It’s ok. I’m right here” over and over, as if she were far away and underwater. Lena tried to smile, she thought it worked, but she couldn’t be too sure. Her chest rose with one last, shaky, weak breath, the sound of Alex’s voice saying “say hi to our girl for me” filled her ears. She looked into deep brown eyes through increasingly faded vision until everything went silent and black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh... that happened. Sorry lmao


	7. Personal paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale we’ve all been waiting for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys! The very last chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Lena let out a groan as light shone brightly onto her closed eyes, filling her vision with pink. She flipped over to her side as she grumbled about how she needed to invest in better curtains. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped loudly in remembrance. She had just been shot, how was she waking up? She threw the blankets off of herself and ran her hands across her stomach, there was nothing there. No blood, no stitches, no pain, nothing. Just her normal, plain stomach. Her mind told her it was just an extremely morbid, vivid dream, until she noticed she still wore the same clothes. Her mind raced, “what the fuck?” She whispered to herself in confusion. 

She looked around her and noticed she wasn’t in her apartment either, but Kara’s; kind of. The room was Kara’s, but different. The pictures were arranged differently, there were more books on the shelf, and it was less cluttered than usual. Her eyes darted across the room, “what the fuck?” She repeated to herself again, absolutely floored at the fact that not only had she apparently miraculously healed from being shot, but she had also woken up in a very dead Kara’s apartment, and that someone had redecorated said apartment.

Her nose twitched as she picked up on something, was that coffee? Also, who was singing in her dead… friends apartment this early in the morning? 

She paused as the voice hit her ears, it became increasingly familiar with each syllable that drifted through the air. Her heart raced as she slowly put her feet down onto the cold hardwood floor. She slowly walked down the hall that separated the bedroom from the living room. A blonde stood at the counter as she made coffee and sang songs softly to herself. She stepped forward, her heart still pounded violently in her chest, “Kara?” She called out hesitantly. 

She stopped singing and whipped around, wide blue eyes landed on Lena’s green. She dropped the cup, “Lena!” She called out. 

Her heart literally stopped in her chest. It was really her. She sprinted towards her and jumped onto her, wrapping her in a tight hug. Tears burned in her eyes, “it’s you, it’s really you. I missed you” she sobbed happily as she held her tightly.

Kara laughed tearfully, “yeah, it’s me. I missed you so much Lena. So much” she wrapped her arms around Lena tighter, which affectively brought them closer; which was nearly impossible at this point.

Lena pulled back and lurched forward, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss that was filled with nearly two months of anguish and longing. Kara brought her hands to Lena’s neck and waist as the kiss became more and more passionate and deep as tears ran down both of their cheeks. They eventually pulled away and Lena brought her hand up to Kara’s cheek, and she looked into deep blue eyes, “I can’t believe it’s really you” she said breathily as tears streamed down her face, a wide smile on her lips.

Kara giggled, “and I can’t believe it’s you!” She said excitedly. She pulled Lena back into a hug, and they stayed like that for nearly half an hour.

Lena eventually pulled away and looked around, “so...where are we exactly? I know this is your apartment and all, but…” 

Kara nodded, “ah. Well, Lena, welcome to what some people would call heaven” she brought her arm up and gestured around her.

Lena’s eyebrows shot up, “h-heaven? But it feels like I’m alive” She said sceptically.

Kara nodded eagerly, “yep! There’s not really an explanation for why we still breathe and our heart still beat? They just kinda do” she said with a shrug.

“But it looks like National City”

“Yes, it’s almost like earth, only that you know, only good people are here, not as in ok people either, literally only good ones; the rest are either in what you could call purgatory I guess, or you know…” she pointed down with a small frown. Lena chuckled, of course Kara would avoid the word hell, even in this context, “anyways, yeah, only really good people. You literally can’t hurt anyone, can’t kill anything, and it’s peaceful” she explained. 

Of course, Lena had a million questions, all of which Kara answered with patience, and never laughed at the ones that were less then intelligent. She told her about the way they could watch some living peoples lives, about the way this place was about three times the size of earth, and everything else that she could think of. She also explained that aging was incredibly weird here, in the sense that it didn’t happen accept in children. You could choose to age, but you’d always reset to your desired age whenever you got tired of being old, or you could just choose to let your soul rest forever. When people die, the person they were closest to gets some sort of notice, and they can choose where they wake up. She also explained that she still had her powers, but they weren’t really needed, so she became an alternative version of Supergirl. She now had an additional suit, which was similar to the old one, except it was white and light blue. She spent her time helping people with smaller things. Accidents could still happen, but since people couldn’t get hurt, it was mainly to help with cleanup, or rescuing someone who managed to get trapped. Or, on occasion, she’d help out when things got too rough in the alternative locations.

Lena smiled widely as she looked at Kara, her Kara, in front of her again. Not in a picture, but really here, where she could touch, hear, and feel her. Her eyes gleamed with excitement as she explained to Lena all the best things about being here, about the people she saved and how the potstickers somehow tasted better than on earth. Tears burned in her eyes again, and she launched herself forward, wrapping her into another hug. She ran her fingers through sweet smelling blonde hair, “I missed you so much” she whispered softly into her neck.

While she couldn’t see it, Lena knew Kara’s lips curled into a soft smile, “I missed you too” she whispered as she rubbed soft circles on Lena’s back. 

_________

About a month later is when they received notices that Alex, Kelly, James, Winn, Nia, Sam, Ruby, and J’onn would soon be joining them at some point soon. It pained them to know they would be gone, but they both felt a selfish pang of happiness at the thought of being all together again.  
________

About four months passed, although Lena wasn’t sure exactly how much. She stood making tea as she hummed softly, a small smile on her lips. She had never felt so light in her life. Of course she missed the rest of her friends, but she couldn’t help but focus on the good things she had going on. Kara said it was a common side effect of being here, all your worries melt away like wax off a candle. The sound of the soft padding of walking caught her attention, “oh, sorry babe. I didn’t hear you come in” she opened the cupboard and pulled out another mug, “do you want a hot chocolate?” She asked, despite the fact that she knew the answer.

After an unusual amount of silence from Kara with food being involved, a soft voice called out from behind her, “Lena?” 

Lena froze, because that wasn’t Kara’s voice. She set down the kettle and turned around, the wind was suddenly ripped violently from her lungs, “Nia!” She yelled out. The younger woman stayed frozen as Lena ran forward and pulled her into a tight hug. She grabbed onto the textured material of her suit, “I missed you” she breathed out with a wavering voice.

Nia pulled her tighter, “I missed you too” her voice was hoarse and choked.

They stayed like that for a long time until Lena pulled back slightly to look at her. Her hair was a bit shorter and she now had a thick scar across her forehead, eyebrow, eye and cheek. Lena smiled sadly and ran her thumb across the raised skin, and watched as it faded away under her touch. She smiled, “you can have it back if you want. But for this moment, I just want to see my sister” she said softly.

More tears sprang to Nia’s eyes as she pulled her close again, “I love you” she whispered into Lena’s neck. They stayed hugging for a long time, until Nia sniffed and took a step back, “where am I? Where’s Kara?” She asked as she looked around.

There was a sudden swoosh and then Kara skidded to a stop right next to them, “Nia! You’re here!” She pulled her into a hug that if Nia could still get hurt would have crushed every bone in her body.

After another long hug Nia once again pulled away with tears in her eyes, “where exactly is here, Kara?”

Lena and Kara shared a look with a soft smile, effortlessly communicating with each other, “well” Nia turned her attention to Lena, “to put it simply, you’re in heaven” she looked at Nia with soft eyes.

There was a long pause before Nia’s full hearted laughter filled the air as tears threatened to spill again, this time for another reason. Lena raised an eyebrow, and Kara stood with her mouth slightly agape as she continued to laugh, “uh, babe? I think you broke Nia” she said as she cautiously looked over.

Nia laughed harder, “no, no. I’m just thinking about how many people would be mad that a trans woman is in heaven over them” she burst into another fit of laughter, Kara and Lena followed closely behind.

Hours passed as they ate cookies and Nia asked the same questions Lena had asked only months before. She told them what had happened in National City, despite the fact that they already knew. Lena took a sip of her second tea, the warm liquid spread over her tongue when Kara suddenly shot up out of her chair with wide eyes. She pulled the mug away from her lips, “Kara?” She asked worriedly.

Lena followed blue eyes to see Alex, who stood in the doorway with a confused expression. Kara was suddenly gone with a burst of super speed and collided with Alex so harshly that if she could have, she would quite literally have been turned into dust. They hugged each other and sobbed as hands danced over skin, as if they had to make sure the other wasn’t a hallucination. Lena watched with a wide smile and tears in her eyes as shoulders shook and a countless string of I love you’s and I missed you’s were spoken with shaky voices. After what must have been over an hour, they finally split apart and Alex’s eyes focused on Lena. She quickly moved and pulled her into a tight hug “thank you for taking care of her, Lena” she mumbled into her neck.

Lena smiled and nodded, “of course”

_________

It wasn’t much longer until the rest of the Superfriends showed up. There were too many tear filled reunions and hugs that would normally have crushed bones to count. They quickly became closer than they had been, a true family.

_________

Lena looked up from her book and looked down with tired eyes, a small smile tugged at her lips. Kara was curled up on the couch beside her, blonde hair spilled over her lap from where her head was. Her breathing was heavy with the occasional soft snore sprinkled throughout. Her sweatshirt was pulled up slightly on her stomach, which revealed a sliver of tan, muscular skin. She brought a hand down and ran it through her hair, which pulled a small huff from her lungs. Lena smiled and flicked her eyes around the dark room, now focusing on Kelly and Alex. Kelly had her arm across Alex’s torso and her head leaned on her shoulder. While Alex was sat almost straight up, with their recently adopted daughter, Elizabeth Kara Olsen-Danvers slept happily curled on her chest, a small teddy bear clutched under her arm. Lena’s smile grew wider. It was probably her favourite thing about this place, people could still have kids, and they aged, and grew to be about 25, then stopped- unless they chose otherwise of course. It brought her hope, because it proved her happily ever after was possible, that soon her and Kara’s home will be filled with the stomping of little feet. After all, they had even begun to paint bedrooms and pick out names. She looked over at Nia. At her sister. She was stretched out on the couch with her fingers interwoven with Brainys. A blanket covered her body from when Lena had covered her earlier.

This had become a frequent thing, them sleeping here, the only difference being that the missing members of their odd makeshift family were often there too. Lena and Kara’s new house was big enough, so often they wanted to spend every moment together, despite the fact that they quite literally had eternity to do so.

She looked back down at Kara, and was surprised when tired blue eyes looked up at her, “what’re you doing?” She whispered.

Lena smiled, “just admiring our family” she whispered back with a small shrug. Kara smiled widely and grabbed Lena’s hand, their silver wedding bands connected with a small clink that bounced off the walls. 

She watched as Kara fell back into a deep sleep, the familiar breathing filled her ears once again. Her face morphed with a wide, dimpled smile, “yeah, just admiring” she whispered to herself as she looked upon her eternal happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s the end!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed and that I made up for all the pain and angst in the previous chapters.
> 
> Thank you guys for following the story, this has been my first ever multi chapter fic and it’s been intimidating, but the kudos and comments really kept me going.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Please don’t hate me, I know it’s sad lol
> 
> Comments, kudos, feedback and suggestions are always appreciated!


End file.
